


Warm Until Morning

by sunlitflowers



Series: Movie AU Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Mental Abuse, Minor Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, attempted sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating may change as story progresses.<br/>Formerly 'i love you too much' but I hated that and am redoing it.</p><p>There wasn’t a soul alive that didn’t know about the Beast of Saint Mary. Some claimed it was a man with a hunchback and a brow bone so swollen it blocked out his eye, or a hunch that towered over his head. It had been a story for hundreds of years. Belle was just the first ugly imp to show her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Song of Saint Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to tag it, but this also involves the infamous 'attempting to kill babies seen' and also refers to a baby as an 'it' for like an entire paragraph.

Citizens of Storybrooke, Maine awoke every morning to the song at Saint Mary. Everyone from the fisherman at the docks on the edge of the town to the baker man on the opposite end began their morning to the sound. Between the louder, more powerful and soulful booming voice on Sunday mornings to the calm and more lilted vocals every other day, people spread tales that the voice was the pain of the city at cause by Archdeacon Maurice French. The song began many years ago when he was but a child taken in at Saint Mary’s along with his brother Jeremiah French.

Maurice was older by several years yet cared for his brother, the beautiful and charming of the two. They lived and they aged into two different men to the beginning wind chime like song of Saint Mary’s. Maurice believed themselves to be blessed beneath the arches and the sacred dome to find sanctuary and a place to stay home. He was more righteous and was better taken care of by Saint Mary’s unlike his problematic brother. Jeremiah wanted to run away and join the gypsies, head into town for fun and Maurice would always cover for him to protect his brother. Jeremiah defied and brought in women to their room to be with while Maurice was doing whatever it took to obey. One woman was by name of Colette that Jeremiah and Maurice both took deep appreciation of. 

On Maurice’s birthday was when they met. The Father of the church came by and they couldn’t hide the beauty away. The Father had no choice butt to expel Jeremiah for defiling the holy refuge. Maurice tried to plead for his brother to stay, but it was out of the question. Irate with Maurice for being so ignorant to the place they were controlled and studied like science more than family, Jeremiah left with Colette. Maurice didn’t hear any word for his brother any longer. In the meantime, he was sent through Saint Mary’s until he was named Archdeacon at long last. There wasn’t a night the beautiful Colette and loving Jeremiah didn’t cross his mind. Any time the thoughts about the woman strayed into sexual, he swore and cursed her for using gypsy magic. He swore if he ever saw his brother again, Maurice would save his body and his soul from her morbid entrapment. 

One terrible day he received word from Jeremiah to visit him quickly. Maurice left, hiding his face, and went to the place far from Saint Mary’s. It was a long journey to a dirty and grimy old little shack by the river Seine. A woman that definitely was far too ugly and grotesque to be the fine and fair Colette answered the door when Maurice knocked. She said they had heard about him. Maurice pushed through to Jeremiah lying on a cot. Pale, sweaty, long hair sticking to his face. Whether he was sick or injured he couldn’t tell. There was a lot of blood. Jeremiah had traveled from town to town and city to city with his beautiful Colette. She’d died a few months ago. Pain overcame him thinking about watching his beloved suffer. Maurice only thought of how it such a shame she died without burning at the stake for taking Jeremiah off the trail so far.

Good on his vow to himself, Maurice pleaded with Jeremiah to go with him where they would find a remedy for what ailed him. He promised that, with him being the Archdeacon now, Jeremiah could return to Saint Mary’s. It could be their sanctuary once more. Their being together was the most important part as long as it was at the holy place. Jeremiah warned it was too late for him, but there was someone Maurice could help. The ugly woman from the door brought in a baby. Removing the tattered and torn baby blanket, he saw the child looked just like Colette. Maurice swore in anger it was punishment. He claimed Jeremiah wicked. As Jeremiah lay dying, he breathed pleading to take his child if Maurice could find the heart. His body went limp. 

Maurice carried the baby out of the house into the blistering cold. The wind whipped and all he could really see was that it would be so easy to drown the thing in the river. One less gypsy child in the world. No matter how much of Jeremiah was in the baby, it was conceived out of deception and unholy beguile from that temptress. As he held it over the river, a locket fell from the wrap. Opening in the snow revealed a picture of Jeremiah staring back up at him with his unforgiving cold stare. Maurice realized the child a test. He could save the thing, but it had to be kept hidden. Some men, some weaker men than he, would run away from this task. But Maurice would keep it and care for it and teach it to think like himself. As he carried it back to his horse to go back home to Saint Mary’s, he heard the bells tolling. He gave the child a name that would remind him of this moment and what it may some day mean. 

Belle.


	2. Sanctuary

Belle awoke beside the wooden bench where she and Archdeacon French rehearsed songs for the next Sunday mass. She desperately wished to cover her hideous face and deformed body to sit among the normal people without them knowing she was a pet he kept hidden away. Today was the most populous Saint Mary’s entire year and she wanted to be center stage. Everyone gathered around the cathedral outside to hear her sing. They all whispered about wanting to see the face so Maurice gave it to a woman by name of Cora who had the beauty, grace and charm that Belle never would. The idea seemed like such a good one up until Belle was singing her heart out to nothing more than a group of doves. She lending her soprano voice without asking for anything in return was a sign of her beauty, her sole companion Ruby claimed. 

She knew she was a terribly grotesque young lady just as her mother had been. Archdeacon French knew her mother and promised this, but no portraits existed anywhere. Belle figured it was because of physical appearance. She was a little more than half deaf from living in the bell tower of Saint Mary’s, but it hadn’t dampened her ability to sing or hear Archdeacon French’s criticisms when she asked to go outside. Every single time she was reminded and had to repeat the mantra after him. I am deformed. I am ugly. The world outside was terrible, but she could trust him. After a moment of remembering, Belle knew he was right. He didn’t look at her with fear in his eyes and he always kept her protected when the young children got a little adventurous. He taught and educated her. He couldn’t give her home if she left. She had to remain grateful to him. 

“Morning, my friends. Happy holidays!” Belle skipped over to the balcony and watched them all fly away. She lifted a newborn hatch ling from the nest and gave it a boost. 

“Don’t you wish you could be like those birds and just fly away?” Ruby appeared beside of her. 

“Oh, no. This is a good place.” Belle went back into the main floor to begin scrubbing it. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You may be right, but why not try? Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.” Ruby shrugged, sitting down next to her.

“That’s terrible. Besides, Master said someday.” 

“Always someday never Sunday.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Besides, you shouldn’t have to ask for permission to go outside. Just sneak out.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Belle.” Came Archdeacon’s voice as he arrived in white robes carrying a basket of strawberries. Belle licked her lips at the possibility. She knelt to her knees in front of him. “Good morning, Belle.” 

“Morning, M-Master.” 

“Were you talking to someone?” Maurice looked down the bridge of his nose at the girl cowering, wanting the food he’d brought.

“No. Just R-Ruby.” She motioned towards the angel with the crystal gem in her hands to represent an apple. 

“What is Ruby made of?”

“Stone.”

“And can stone talk?”

“No.” Belle said more determined, knowing this was the right answer. 

“It takes two people to have a conversation. Who is that only person for you?” Maurice held out his hand.

“You, Master. You’re my friend.” She took his hand and kissed the knuckles. 

“Right again.” Archdeacon blessed the communion cracker and held the tiny cup of wine. Belle recited Amen as taught. They crossed themselves in the Father, Son and Holy Ghost. “I brought you a special treat today. Sing for it until the bells chime.” 

An easy warm up exercise. Belle opened her mouth and her gift emitted from the vocals. Not too high pitched, not too low. Those passing the cathedral down below could hear it perfectly fine if they were tuning it. She started at a C4 and graduated up into C6 when he raised his hand for her to go higher. Satisfied with the sound, he held his hand there for her to wait out the time it took for the bells to ring. Her chest grew tighter as second grew longer and longer and longer. When they started this, she could do it for only eleven seconds. Now she had built her lungs and grew stronger to hold whatever note for thirty seconds. The bells started ringing, but she kept going. That was when she was struck down with a slap across her face. It made her fall down to the floor and cower. 

“Such vanity and arrogance! Such a gift and you use it for sin. Shameful.” He shook his head. “But I am a forgiving master, am I not?” 

“Yes, yes of course you are.” She promised, hoping it would make him happy. Archdeacon French nodded in agreement and placed a single strawberry in her hand. “Thank you, Master. You are so kind to me.” She gobbled the fruit up and licked her fingers for more of the delicious sweet taste.

“Very good. Now, let’s continue with our stories shall we?” The bells had stopped tolling for the morning.

“Yes, yes. Joseph escaped into Egypt with his wife Mary.”

“Yes, and?”

“Baby Jesus.” She signed this to him. 

“Very good. Who protected them as I have protected you?” He signed back.

“Saint Aphro…Aphro..?” Belle asked, unsure of how to pronounce it. Archdeacon Frollo rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He held Belle’s jaws tight between a hand. Too tight, but she didn’t dare wince or cry. 

“Aphrodisius. Say Aphro-deey-is.” She repeated it back with muttering difficulty, but he accepted it. From her tower he could hear the commotion going on with people waiting in anticipation of the yearly festivities. One of the most popular of which was hearing Cora sing. Archdeacon French stood and walked over to the balcony. “Look at them down there. Messing around in their own filthy sin to watch the evildoers perform magic. A whole day of honor just for them.” 

“Magicians. Like the devil?”

“Yes, exactly. He comes once a year when everyone is at their weakest.” 

The magicians down below had been evicted and hunted from all around, but the King allowed them here. As if they were given a statewide safe place to live and be free. The war had almost driven them there. Maurice hated to walk among them. He could not wait until there was a hunter there that shared the same blood lust he did for the gypsies bodies to pay for what they’d done. “I hate to leave you here, but I know you’ll at least be safe.” 

“What if I come with you? I could protect you!” She stood a bit tall, quite hopeful, as she approached him. “Like Saint…Aphro-delcioussious.”

Maurice laughed at her mispronouncing the Saint’s name. Humiliated, she crouched down to be on her knees once more. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t mean to laugh, my dear. But that is what others would do. Remember, Belle. This is your safe haven.” 

Belle went to sit down on the ledge of the balcony and think about what Master had said. She was safe behind these bars and with Ruby. Watching from her high stage was good to see the people loving her voice. She knew almost all of their faces, remembered the regulars that came to listen to her. A growing hunger to part of them, to be in the sun, was all she wanted. This was the only universe she had ever known. She’d heard them shout and complain without knowing how wonderful it was to just be able to touch the river Seine at will. She would have done anything in the world for just a few seconds to see another person. To smell the perfumes and touch the newly stitched fabric. She wanted to taste the food the baker made and watch the children play. She wanted to see what life was like from the point of view of a worm, not an eagle. A person as ugly and hideous as she was never meant to have something as priceless as what Master French had given her the last twenty years. She knew she would never meet someone that liked looking at her, but she imagined it. Just one. Just a gentle and kind hand. Just something to make her feel human again.


	3. Devil's Festival

The yearly feast was a bit more than holiday or celebration. It was the one not-religious day aside from weekends that the schools and churches were closed. They threw a party in the middle of town and disregarded everyone’s rules but their own. It was the day they mocked and made fun of public official. Everyone from the homeless to the thieves to the prostitutes joined hand in hand for the festivities. This was also the most important business day of the entire year. Rumpelstiltskin, the most sought after ‘gypsy magician’ did one deal for free. He was a man with immeasurable power and could make absolutely any dream for anybody come true. Except for true love and bringing back the dead. He claimed because it was gross and he didn’t like the smell. For just the once he wouldn’t take anything in return. However, if someone gave him something he truly wanted without asking for a favor, he would grant his services to them for the rest of their lives. He wouldn’t disclose what this was, but it had resulted in a large portion of honoring him. 

Also arriving today was Captain Gaston LeGume. He was returning from war at the front and had just a few things on his mind. He wanted to rest, sure. But there was a spunk to his body that wanted wine, women and dancing. He had a three day free weekend, was supposed to anyway, before beginning work at a new place. He’d fought hard in the ogre war and felt he deserved any woman which would give him a single flirty glance. It didn’t help that he was outrageously attractive. Dark hair, chiseled chin, decorated war hero. He wasn’t exactly lacking with offers anywhere he went. He wanted to find a special kind of girl that could shower him with praise. Bold. Vain. Admiring both the backs and the fronts, he brought his friend Lieutenant Keith Nott along with him to help. They’d hit it off during training and had been friends ever since. Keith liked all kinds of girls and would shove his tongue down anyone with a pulse. Gaston didn’t like his style, but appreciated his technique.

“Come back here!” Yelled an official, chasing a beggar. In a swift motion Gaston grabbed and held his arm behind his back.

“Take pity, I’ve done nothing wrong!” 

“Like a rat’s ass!” Gaston shoved the beggar to Lieutenant Nott.

“My gracious.” The Archdeacon approached, having observed the scene. “Arrest him. If it were up to me he’d be hunted for sport like the dog he is.”

“Alright then. Take him away.” Gaston nodded towards Keith who took him away. “Archdeacon, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Captain Gaston LeGume.” 

“And you’ve already caught a fly with honey. Welcome to the Cathedral Guard.” French held out his hand. Gaston took and kissed it. “Your arrival is perfect. The gypsy vermin are gathering up today to pay tribute and ask for the help of that soulless devil. Storybrooke looks to us to keep them safe.”

Having no time for the rest and recreation that he wished for, Gaston followed Archdeacon French back to monitor the festivities in town. A man they called the Mad Hatter, real name Jefferson, was at the helm of everything. He was more of Rumpelstiltskin’s business partner than a friend or any interest in what was going on. He introduced the devil as the man who can spin silk into gold and people into slugs. He could conjure anything they wished for a price unless today was their lucky day. He pulled the curtain back and Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Amongst the crowd, hiding her terrible face, Belle watched with intrigue. Soldiers stared as she passed, the butcher man admired what little he caught of her. Gaston saw her. Keith saw her. Rumpelstiltskin saw her. They all three remained doing what they were meant to be to not cause any trouble just yet. After Rumpelstiltskin finished his ‘taboo magic tricks’ and infuriated Maurice French that much more, Jefferson began the next activity.

“Now’s the time we find the diamond in the rough. The one of you which will have all your dreams come true! Offer what you have to barter to see if it’s the one thing we’re looking for and you’ll be richer than the king!” 

Jefferson raised a hand to give a bow and spun around to face Rumpelstiltskin. They shared a glance and Jefferson begrudgingly nodded. Jefferson went through the crowd to gather up random people while trying to chase down Belle who kept backing away further and further into the crowd. She watched as people gave their finest gold, best hand stitched quilts, everything in their banks over to an unimpressed devil. She feared going up there with just a bean in her pocket. The man had crocodile leather for skin and his eyes gleamed amber. Perhaps not the red skinned, fork tailed devil that was in stories. Evil was evil still. She didn’t want to be corrupted by him or his magic. She definitely didn’t want to disappoint him and be cursed. Or worse. He was offering her a great tempt. If she could have one wish to make true it would be to sing in front of people without having them damn her for revealing her ugly face. She hid behind her cloak, trying to retreat back into the cathedral. Until Jefferson grasped her arm in a way that made her brittle bones ache. He pushed her in line with no means of escape.

Everyone went silent as Rumpelstiltskin stood for her, this shy child beneath a tattered rug that walked hunched over as if crawling. He reached out a hand that made her flinch. Belle looked at it then him. He was definitely the devil, because no mortal human would ever look at her with such promise. Her own hand, as if possessed by his wicked silent charm and terrified of the possibility of what he could do to her, shook as it took his. He drew her close then removed the thing concealing her from the world. Her hair, long and always uncut and naturally curly, kept her shielded, but she still cowered. She knew Master was out in the audience somewhere. Punishment for disobeying would be harsh. As curled up as she was in her shell, he bent himself to meet her eyes. Master never bent for her. 

“Did you bring a gift, dearie?” He asked, not letting go of her hand. Belle shook her head.

“I have nothing. Nothing but a… It’s meant to be dinner for the night.” She reached into her pocket and presented the bean to him. “I know it’s not much, but it’s everything I have. I would like to ask for one favor.”

The entire town gawked and laughed until their sides were sore at this insolent child who obviously had no idea who she was messing with. Rumpelstiltskin took the bean and examined it, a shine going over his eyes as he held it up to the sun. Jefferson looked on in awe. 

“Let me guess. A full course meal from the finest chef in the world? A new home where they lend you more than a bean for food?” Rumpelstiltskin prodded while holding onto the bean. 

“Oh, no. I just wish to sing in front of people without my face disgusting them. Just once.” 

“Your face…?” 

“I know I’m not much to look at, but I have a nice voice.”

“The finest in all the lands.” Rumpelstiltskin agreed on her speaking tone. “Go on then. Face your audience and sing. The stage is yours.” He bowed before her. 

“I mustn’t here, my Master-!” 

Belle was cut off by a tomato hitting her face. 

“Stupid girl, get off the stage!” Somebody yelled before the entire audience was throwing whatever they could at her. 

Belle turned to face the laughing crowd. Her eyes searched and met Archdeacon French who just turned his head. The red tomato had stained her face worse than her own ugliness, so they wouldn’t know her directly like this. They probably wouldn’t anyway unless they heard her sing. All of his kindness mocked and unknown just because the Beast of Saint Mary’s showed her face. He left away from the crowd to let Gaston and Keith take care of this mess. Belle knelt to hide in shame beneath her cloak, but it was ripped from her shoulders as a patron of the arts got too close. Rope tossed around her neck in this position, her arms wrapped and bonded. The crowd had never done this before in all the years of honoring Rumpelstiltskin. A laugh erupted from the mob as they began lashing her back. Coming back from where he intended to watch her sing, Rumpelstiltskin was stopped by Jefferson.

“Master, please! Help me!”

“We’ve got what we wanted, let’s just go!” Rumpelstiltskin was hearing none of this as he pushed his partner out of the way.

“Stop.” 

A silent word from him and they all dropped their hands. He approached Belle to see the whippings having whelped her back and slashed through her dress. Not too unlike an injured cat limping to be under anything out of harms way, Belle moved away as he approached. She dryly muttered something that he was barely able to decipher as she pointed to the bucket of dirty water behind him. He conjured a goblet, the finest in the world, and helped her drink it. It would never empty, but she didn’t have too much of it. He drew back the goblet and placed it next to her. 

“Thank….you.” She drew out, voice dry and hurt from screaming in pain. Rumpelstiltskin sat down and brushed away the tomato from her face. Her swollen eye infuriated him. He stood to retrieve a blade from his waist. She flinched back, the crowd gasping at what they thought was about to him. He held out a hand to soothe her fears and instead cut the ropes on her wrist. She quickly rid herself of the rest of them. 

“Go. Please.” Belle looked at him, completely not understanding. She watched him leave in a cloud of smoke. People surrounded her in order to continue the work. Gaston LeGume intercepted between them and the injured damsel in distress. 

“Stop! We must show kindness to this beautiful woman.” Gaston smiled at the quivering young girl.

“Get out, the performance is over.” Archdeacon French stepped forward. As Gaston ushered people away, Belle reached for Archdeacon’s robe for a source of comfort. Archdeacon French stepped back. “How could you do this to me?” 

“Forgive, Master, it won’t happen again.” She choked out, hands clasped in front of her. “I’ll never come out here again.”


	4. Outcast On Top of the World

Belle retreated back in through the doors of Saint Mary’s, followed by Captain Gaston LeGume who was keeping a more than close watch eye on the broken and vulnerable young girl. Behind Gaston was also the Devil who had never been through the doors of a cathedral in many years. He stopped at the captivity chamber remembering the beauty that beheld him with such kindness. He looked at each window and pillar and arch which couldn’t fill him with near as much light. As he thought about what a wonderful new home it would make for himself, Archdeacon Maurice French entered through the cathedral as well. Not wanting to get kicked out before he could have a little fun, Rumpelstiltskin disguised himself before he could be spotted. Meanwhile, Gaston had followed Belle all the way up to her tower. 

“Can you believe that you were almost deceived by the King of all evil?” He was telling her. “That kind shouldn’t be allowed here.”

“What did they ever do to him?” She asked while sitting on the edge of the balcony. 

“More than you know.” He answered grimly. He stepped forward, metal armor clanking with every step louder than Ruby’s warnings that something was right about him. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

Belle looked to her side to see him not three inches from her. “Thanks to that Evil King.” 

“He is not responsible for you. Archdeacon is. And he wouldn’t let anything happen to his precious little girl.” Belle backed away as Gaston reached for her. “You deny me but allow that monster to touch you?”

“He’s no monster. He’s more human than the rest of us.” 

“You belong with him, then. You use your beauty to charm everyone. Archdeacon French will not be pleased once he hears how tempting you made the people of the court when your clothes ripped to reveal that nice little ass of yours.” 

Belle reached around to feel that no fabric was torn anymore. They shouldn’t have seen anything, and who was thinking such thoughts when she was in that sort of positing. He looked at her with a hunger that she hadn’t seen. Just as she thought he might kill her or worse, his name was called from down below by Archdeacon French. Belle shrunk and hid under the blanket on the floor. She began to sob and wished Ruby would come comfort her. All Ruby did instead was worry about what could have been and if they were ever going to see Rumpelstiltskin ever again. Midday mass was beginning down on the main floor of the cathedral. She would have to get up and pretend like nothing had happened. Now there were just three in this world who knew who she was. She got up her courage and her pain, back still aching. She walked over to the place where she stood so the attendants could hear her sing and waited for the signal. 

She sang an old favorite of hers. A song about seeing the face on the cross and wondering if He was an outcast as well. The song prayed for help towards those hungry all their lives and never finding mercy. The song asked for help towards the people or nobody would. The chorus was the congregation singing their vainest praises. Wealth. Fame. Glory. Love. To be blessed themselves. Then it was back to Cora, as Belle. She needed nothing more than what she had. All she wanted was for the cruelty and heartlessness and the danger fighting them to end. When she finished, there was a faint, slow clap coming from behind her. Tears streaming down her face, she wiped herself clean and then looked to see who had intruded. Archdeacon French was far too busy to come up here unless she screwed up. Captain LeGume surely had gone away from here. Her breath hitched seeing it was neither, but someone she never would have expected. Ruby warned for her to hide and run and not let him find her. One look at her without the cloak and she’d really be in trouble.

“There you are, pretty girl.” He signed every word with complete precision. “Don’t be afraid. I just wanted to see the Song of Saint Mary.” 

“That wasn’t me! That was Ruby.” He cocked his head to the side at this statement. “She’s my friend. No, that’s stupid.” She hit herself on the side of the head to knock the idea out.

“No, no. I like your friend. She’s got a wonderful voice. Bet she’s got the looks to match. Does she get cold up here?” 

“In winter. But the view is nice.” Belle motioned for him to follow her over to the balcony. “There’s the river Seine.”

“She knows we aren’t in France, right? That’s the Kennebec River.” 

“Makes it easier.” 

“Well, there’s not a better view. I’ve been all around the world and never seen anything like you.” Rumpelstiltskin said while looking directly at her face. He stepped closer and she smiled. 

They looked down from the highest place in Storybrooke at a completely different city than before, now that they were seeing it together. Everything was small, nice and polite. He thought it was pretty. Nobody was fighting and he thanked her for sharing this with him. Everything felt like it was stopping. All these years she just had Ruby and was safe from everything else. It wasn’t good to go out and meet a stranger. He appeared from nowhere and was kind. Ruby said she could sit here forever and Belle agreed. This was the way things could be. They moved from the balcony to sit on her blanket in the floor. He conjured up a pillow for her to rest easier on tonight. He ran his fingers along the whelps against her back and ribs as well as the rest of her injuries. She felt a warmth as his fingers danced across her flesh. Belle trusted him with her entire heart. She looked over her shoulder and asked him about his travels.

Rumpelstiltskin complied. He’d been to Greenland which was icy and Iceland which was greenery. Scotland didn’t have near as many kilts as one might believe and Australia definitely had things which were pulled straight from a science fiction movie. He collected rare and useful artifacts when making deals which always proved useful later. His favorite so far was hearing her sing. She laughed at this, but he took her hand in his. He said he hadn’t always looked the way he did. His features were unsightly. Hers were not. By any means. Her skin was only harmed by abuse. Her eyes were bluer than any ocean, any sea. Her speaking voice was even the most calming thing, better than a cup of tea. She was beautiful. She was no monster and he would know. He’d seen dragons and ogres and people who were half octopus. He thought Belle was beautiful. 

“Come away with me.” Rumpelstiltskin offered when it was getting late. She shook her head.

“I can’t. I have to sing in the morning.”

“I’ll bring you back. I’ll take care of you. He will never know I’ve laid a finger on you.” 

“What if someone sees me?” 

“Then they’ll see me. I promise. There’s no safer place anywhere than with me.”


	5. Ando Birto Zhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ando Birto Zhas translates to "into the tavern we go"

Jefferson just kept singing along with the other gypsies and magicians when Rumpelstiltskin brought a scared Belle in with him. They noticed her as the girl he’d brought on stage and flocked to see if she was alright. They pushed her into letting Jefferson and his daughter teach the steps while Rumpelstiltskin drank wine in the corner at the table. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time. One of the other patrons of the bar, a soldier she knew as David Nolan, was talking to him. She didn’t want to be far, as he had invited her, but they seemed to be knee deep in conversation. She would venture over there once things calmed down and the steps were more in her repertoire to inspire him in joining her. However, the one she was enchanting, was a man far worse than the devil himself. 

Gaston LeGume and Keith Nott had both been unable to sleep since seeing her face. Coming from opposite ends of the town, they weaved through the city looking for something better and found nothing. Until finally, coming down an unknown alley, they bumped into each other. They both heard the mischief, the laughter and music. Entranced by it, they followed to a tavern where sure enough, a whole gang of gypsies and soldiers alike were sitting around having a drink. The two of them had slept with a few of the gypsies, but had never been invited here. They were filling up the tankards by the gallon after only minutes of filling it before. The surprise was mutual as they saw, front and center, Belle dancing with the Mad Hatter. They exchanged a glance, whispered a plan, and ran off to execute it. 

Belle danced and spun and made up the words to the song everyone seemed to know as though it were in her blood. She knew she came from nothing, an orphan left on Saint Mary’s steps and brought in by the Archdeacon to raise as his own. She wondered if maybe her mother and father had done this as well. If, perhaps, there was more for her than living in the cathedral singing songs for someone else her entire life. She rushed out of the way when a group of four began a dance in synchronization. She collided herself in Rumpelstiltskin who wrapped an arm around her waist. He helped her up to dance on the table to the rhythm of the tambourine, noticing how good she was at this. Jefferson helped her down and spun her around several times for her to come back and join them. She took his daughter’s hands and began twirling them both around. Belle was transitioned from the little girl to David Nolan before getting back into Rumpelstiltskin’s arms. 

“Hello, pretty girl. Sweetest wine in all of the town.” He said, talking about his glass. He offered it to her. She moved it and stood closer. 

“May I taste?” 

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t move as Belle leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. When he finally did, it all went in slow motion. His hand caressed her cheek, hers pursed through his hair. It was a long slow moment. She was good at this and he knew he was. Rumpelstiltskin lifted her off the ground, her foot popping up. She hummed her delight into his mouth. He set her back down slowly and she drew back with a smile across her face. Watching Belle fall for Rumpelstiltskin, Archdeacon grew angrier and angrier. Another one of his family corrupted by the most evil species in all the world. The King of them as it would be. She was just like that whore mother of hers, throwing herself at whatever man showed his affections in the most appealing way. He was not going to let anybody take her away. Not after everything he had done to make her just the way he wanted Jeremiah to be. Maurice watched in horror as they disappeared in smoke.

Belle was sitting dreamily by the edge of the balcony thinking of her amazing and wonderful night. So many times she’d seen a happy couple walking with a glow around them. She never thought she’d know the warm and loving feeling, though she wished on the brightest star. No face like hers deserved it. Suddenly a pure and bright guardian angel swooped in and touched her, kissed her and didn’t puke over it. She wondered if he may care for her as much as she did him. As she sang that night, everything was brighter. Everything was warmer. It was as she sang that Gaston began to feel some kind of way about her, along with Keith Nott and Rumpelstiltskin. They all wanted her as their own no matter what the cost. There was but one that Archdeacon Maurice would burn at the stake for even looking at her twice.

In order to have the legal power he wanted, Archdeacon French went to the state capital to visit with the woman who forced him to have Cora lip sync. He and Regina didn’t get along fairly well for a number of reasons, but he knew that she hated Rumpelstiltskin for more than she didn’t like him. All he had to do was say her name and Regina was seething with anger. Maurice didn’t get the details, but he figured Rumpelstiltskin went bad on a deal or something similar. She wanted Rumpelstiltskin dead and gone far more than any other person on the planet. He granted her power to do whatever it took to make this possible. To help his cause, Maurice put a bounty up for anyone that had information on where he may be. He bruised Belle’s jaw for lying to him about the last they saw each other. He cursed her for being weak minded and giving into the sinful pleasures of the flesh. He’d grabbed and shook her to stop her from having impure thoughts.

“By royal edict the warrant of arrest for the devil known as Rumpelstiltskin being under the suspicion of sorcery and witchcraft and the arts of Hell. Anyone caught harboring or helping will also be charged.” Keith read aloud in the Main Square.

A city wide search was decreed for him. Every house lit torches in signs of solidarity. Gaston was elicited to hunt for him. They were not going to let him get away with anything that he had done. Gaston and Keith rallied up more soldiers and people willing to fight against Rumpelstiltskin and all the torturous harm he’d caused year after year. Some were solely excited to see him burn and offered their services. Others owed Rumpelstiltskin enough as it were. They feared he’d know if this chase for him didn’t work out. Maurice had even allowed Belle to travel in an effort to lure Rumpelstiltskin out. The Archdeacon promised they had nothing to fear. They were going to find and capture the wicked man who had tortured her so much. Belle stood silent, wishing there was more that she could do. Two gold pieces for Rumpelstiltskin’s head elevated to four, then six, then twenty. They were finally told of a tavern where they sometimes hid gypsies and gave refuge to anyone needing it. The woman over it, Mary Margaret, denied and swore by Saint Mary she knew nothing of his whereabouts.

“We’re looking for Rumpelstiltskin.” 

“Never heard of him. But when I do, I’ll be sure to pass along the message you have his girl.” 

“Fine. Burn it.” Maurice shrugged without a care at all. He then grabbed a soldier’s gun and cocked it before aiming it at Belle’s head. “I will shoot her on the count of three! One….two….three!” 

The gun clicked, but a bullet stopped midair before exploding. Belle looked around to see Rumpelstiltskin rushing forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She held onto his neck, unsure of how transportation worked. When the smoke faded away they were back in her tower. He started to move away, but she held tight onto him. A soft sob fell onto his shoulders as her body jolted. All she had been able to do for the last few nights was call his name. Through the fire the smoke, she was all alone without her dear heart. All of Storyboroke was burning because for him. Maurice French had instilled in its citizens that the devil resided within him.


	6. Saint What's-His-Name

“I say your name more than my prayers.” Belle confessed as he kept her held. 

“I heard every word. I was right near you with every call. You saved me from ever getting caught. You’re a hero.” 

“A hero? Or a saint?” Ruby asked from behind them. “You were willing to meet a dark fate to keep him safe. Just like Saint What’s His Name.”

“What is Ruby saying?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, following her intently gaze. 

“She’s calling me Saint…”

“You are. You’re an angel. For me you were strong. You gave me sanctuary here in your arms.” He reached up to hold Belle’s beautiful face between his hands. “Go with me.”

“No, no. I can’t. Master-”

“You have none. The only Master you should have is you.” He nudged her forehead with his. 

“He’s good to me. Dressed me, fed me, taught me.”

“Would you do the same thing to me that he’s done to you?” She looked into his eyes and, tearfully, shook her head. “And why is that?” 

“Because I love you.” 

“Do you understand?” Belle pursed her lips and held onto the collar of his shirt. “Your heart is the greatest artifact anyone shall ever receive. My sweet Belle, I will take you far away from here very soon. If you won’t go with me now, I will return. If anything should go wrong, you must remember this. It’s the day things started going north.” 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her once more before disappearing into the night. In her hand was left a small bean not unlike the kind that she had given him. She knew she would do anything for him. She couldn’t leave here. If she did they’d just be hunted together which meant more danger for him. Like being chased by a phantom they would never beef free. The only thing going around her mind was keeping him safe. She would rather live in the tower for the rest of her life cold and alone than have him killed. She could nearly cry at the thought of it. She hugged Ruby who was certain Rumpelstiltskin was two steps ahead of the Captain, Lieutenant and Archdeacon at all times. It was probably why he didn’t rush for her to join him tonight. Hearing Maurice climbing the stairs up towards her newfound battlefield, she jumped. He emerged from the space in the floor and looked around as if clever enough to have stopped the lovers in their tracks. Finding only Belle, he was just as satisfied. 

“My dear, you know I’m looking for Rumpelstiltskin for his own good. I knew he wouldn’t let that bullet hit you. It was the only way I could find him.” He did not raise his voice at her. “Did he say anything about where he may be going?” 

Belle looked her Master in the piercing eye. “No. No, I swear!” She fled over to the balcony and looked down at the town on fire. Maurice watched her nervous antics then followed her over. When she tried to move, he restrained her wrists to the balcony. In a tight, almost bone crushing grip. 

“I know you don’t mean to be bad. I know you’re grateful for everything I’ve done for you. I will find him, don’t you fret. You will be free from the Devil ever seducing you again.” She whimpered as a bone popped. 

“Your Grace.” Came Lieutenant Nott’s voice. “The men believe they’ve found his hideaway.” 

“Wonderful. We’ll go and attack at dawn.” Maurice let go of the broken arm and left with Keith who followed behind. He looked at her and licked his lips with a grin.

When alone, Belle knew something must be done. She hardly knew where anything in the city was let alone him. She took out the bean Rumpelstiltskin had given her and examined it. Through the pain she tried to think on what it meant on how to find him. She broke down the sentence. The day could mean anything, but she was fairly certain it was the Devil’s Feast weeks ago which he meant. That would be the best place to start. Perhaps there was a clue where his stage had been set up. She wrapped the bean up and put it in her pocket. Sneaking out with her arm like this was not going to be easy. Not with every guard looking for him and her being a key to getting to him. She opened the door to see Gaston and Keith talking about how much of a reward they were going to get for keeping her safe. When they started making bets on who was going to get her first, she back away. There was another way, but it was going to be much harder. 

There was a safe place to climb down, but being unable to use her arm made it difficult. She scaled down the side of it using as much lower body strength as humanly possible. She needed to warn him of Maurice French before his capture and put at the stake. She just had to get to him. Belle landed in the arms of one of the Saints and remained still to get back her strength. She used her good hand as a grapple and her feet to anchor her down to the ground with a slight thud. She winced as the jolt vibrated up to her broken arm and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Soldiers doing round the clock surveillance of the Cathedral, knowing Rumpelstiltskin would come back for her, were making their way towards her. She couldn’t stay still for too long. Luckily she had to cover of night. She took out the bean he’d given and had faith she would find him. Her heart filled with love. 

The bean began glowing the closer she went to where they had met. She stood in the middle of the street seeing nothing and grew frustrated. Her trust in him wasn’t misplaced. He’d given her a clue and she just had to figure it out. She could hear Ruby’s voice saying this was because he thought she was smart. She must save him. Get him to a place where he could be safe from all of this. Waiting for Maurice to leave them alone was out. They were out of time. If they were going to run away together, it had to be now. Saint Mary’s was no longer a home for her. Master was no longer a father. He’d hurt her. He was going to let whatever Gaston and / or Keith do what they wished so long as she stayed there. She looked back down at the bean and saw it glowing brighter than before. She went to stuff it in her pocket when she noticed something. A manhole cover.

Belle knelt down and wedged her toe under the cover to help crowbar it up. She rested it on her shoulder to lean forward and lay it back without a clatter. The smell of sewage was almost overwhelming, but she could push through it. She pushed the bean back into a pocket and climbed down the ladder. At the bottom was a space that allowed her to walk without getting in the actual disgust. She walked the catacombs using the bright glowing bean as a light to not much avail. With every step its shine grew. Suddenly she stopped and a bag was put over her head and the bean was pried from her hand.


	7. The Palace Court

A terrible place known as the Palace Court was where the scum of Storybrooke collected underground. It was mythic and magical where the lame could walk and the blind could see. Jefferson, possibly unaware that it was her, explained that they called it the Palace Court because they took the liberty of dishing actual justice that Regina would not. It was a miracle for anyone to leave here alive. Belle had only heard of it from Maurice talking about the gypsies and magicians taking refuge there. He had known about the hideout all along. Each time he squashed one more appeared right under his nose. Something had to have connected for him to find the Palace Court. Then something did for her. He hadn’t known at all. She had lead all of them here. Whoever was with Jefferson tossed a rope around her neck and lead her like a dog down through the rest of the catacombs.

“My apologies, my dear, for your immanent demise. Any last words?” Through the thick bag, her cries were muffled. 

“That’s what they all say.” Jefferson shook his head and they laughed. In a panic, Belle called Rumpelstiltskin’s name. “It’s nothing personal. Just our lives or yours, so you’re going to hang!” 

“Stop! Stop.” She heard the voice of the man she loved. The rope and bag was removed from her and he drew her close. He took her broken arm and kissed it. She watched as it healed. 

“I’ve come to warn you. I was…it was an accident. He said he knew where you were and I…” Belle apologized, needing forgiveness.

“Why should we believe you? You’re French’s slave.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Rumpelstiltskin shot an angry glare towards the person in the crowd. “We have to pack.” 

“Pack?” Belle feared losing him forever. 

Here they were hardly strangers from two worlds that shouldn’t have met. But she had made him into someone new. He’d traveled far and wide across the great wide globe on a journey for something he’d still never found, but he was getting closer. It was because of him that their lives were torn apart, but all he was feeling now was reborn. He took her in his arms and kissed her hair. Neither of them thought they would ever know this feeling, though they may wish with everything. They were certain they’d spend their lives alone. He’d never even bothered to pretend he didn’t care for her, this girl who looked both beautiful and frightening at what she could do to him. They were together. No more need for hearts of pure stone. Rumpelstiltskin could take her everywhere along with him. They would find a place kinder to them both. He would never let another thing touch her again. Belle kissed him safely and collided into his chest.

“So, I finally get to see the Palace Court. Well done, my dear.” Archdeacon French opened the doors to the safe refuge. Rumpelstiltskin placed a defensive arm over her front. It didn’t stop the arrow from going right through his back. 

“No!” She fell at his side. She then saw the blood.

The Devil didn’t bleed. 

“I’m very disappointed in you” Maurice spat, grabbing Belle’s shoulder. It hurt, but not as much as seeing Rumpelstiltskin dragged away by Lieutenant Keith Nott. 

Justice in Storybrooke was often displayed in the square near Saint Mary’s. The wood for a pyre was laid in front of it. Those who sought entertainment and those who wished all gypsies harm arrived. Rumor grew, spread far and wide that the King of Devils was going to burn at dawn. Belle was not taken back to her tower. Instead she was taking to the prison cells to await judgment. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was given a flimsy white dress that those who were convicted of witchcraft was burned in. The love of her life was about to be. As she sat on the cold stone floor just like in her bedroom, she wished she had never left. If only. They would have never met, but her heart would still be his. He’d take it far away and be able to live a long and happy life searching for whatever it was that he truly wanted. Perhaps another stupid slave to enchant, she didn’t care. She wanted him out of her life. Then he’d be safe. While the city slumbered, she sat awake. The night crept onward no matter how much she prayed for dawn to not come.

The wooden door at the end of the hall opened then latched shut. She heard the metal clicking with every step and could see the outline of the Captain of the Guard before he emerged from the shadows. Gaston approached, but she did not flinch. Even when he asked the security guard watching over her to leave. Even as he took the keys to her cell and unlocked it. Even as he opened the steel doors and stepped through them. His shining armor of valor dimmed in the night. It caught the reflection of the moon and illuminated half of his face. Belle stood, her heart stronger and tougher and braver than Ruby. She was shivering, but determined to hold her own against him. He asked if she was uncomfortable as she looked. 

“I wouldn’t give you the pleasure.” 

“Oh, it brings me no pleasure. Not yet anyway. I would love to set you free.”

“Then why don’t you?” It wasn’t a question. She knew why. She knew what he wanted from her. 

“In order to do that, I would need you to make me a promise.” He removed his gloves. 

“I would rather die.” An exaggeration, but he seemed visibly affected.

“What about your evil little devil, would you rather he die too?” 

“No.” Her voice a hardly audible please. 

“His fate lies in your hands.” 

“You truly are a monster.” Rumpelstiltskin’s safety in exchange for her virginity to Gaston LeGume.

“No, no! Belle, if these last few days have shown me anything it’s that my curse is that I’m more man than anything. I can take you far away from this place. I can be your sanctuary.” 

Gaston wrapped his cloak around her neck and she fought back against kissing him. She drew turned to run for help, but he grabbed her waist and wrestled her to the ground. She kicked back, fighting against his desperate and tight hold over her body. He moved his hand to do something and she elbowed him as hard as she could against his jaw. He swore at her for doing so, but relented as she scrambled towards the steel doors and screamed for help. She looked up to see David Nolan rushing forward. He grabbed Gaston by the collar and dragged him out. 

“And you thought he was scary before.” Belle wasn’t sure if Nolan was talking to her or to Gaston, but didn’t care. Her gratitude was with him. The next person to enter the hallway as Nolan left with Gaston, was Maurice with Rumpelstiltskin. Perfectly fine, save for a bandage around his chest. 

“Exchange your last words. Think about his offer.” Maurice told Belle as he pushed Rumpelstiltskin in. He advised the guard not to let the two of them stay together for too long.

“Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin reached for her when they were alone, but she flinched away. Scarred from what almost happened to her. “Gaston? What has he done-”

“Nothing!” Her voice loud and way to defensive. “He’s done nothing.” 

“Belle. My Belle.” He stood at a safe distance, but his voice was breaking. 

“If I give myself to him, he will set you free.” 

Rumpelstiltskin’s face fell into complete anger. His left eye twitched an a bomb went off somewhere in the distance, but it shook all of Maine enough to break it from the coast. She didn’t have to question what just happened. The man she loved had powers beyond her wildest imagination. She reached to touch his cheek, but fell to her nears in sobs instead. Rumpelstiltskin followed and brought her into his chest. He rocked her gently back and forth to soothe her. They fought to believe together that someday life would be better. It was getting harder and harder to see that the dreams they had would be real. That they would grow older together. He promised her change. He promised her anything she wanted. She looked to him. And kissed his lips. They faced each on their knees and grasped for every desire the other one shared. It grew heated. It grew passionate. Their hands ruffled through each others hair and pulled. She would never give him up.


	8. Twisted Flesh and Blood

In the middle of the main square, Belle was standing tied up awaiting her fate.

“The prisoner has been found guilty of romancing and harboring the fugitive Rumpelstiltskin. The sentence is death! I will give you this opportunity to recant and save yourself.” Maurice read aloud. “Think of what you’ve been offered. What is your answer?”

Belle gathered up her gumption and spit in Archdeacon Maurice’s face. The people murmured their surprise of such a beautiful woman doing such unfathomable acts. Rumpelstiltskin, restrained by guard David Nolan, grinned in pride. She looked towards him and smiled her loving smile while Maurice lit the fire below her without hesitation. Smoke collected and grew higher until it was a thick fog surrounding her and everybody else. Once it was fanned away, the audience, security, guards, gypsies to be condemned, all saw the rope had been cut and she’d gotten away like some sort of magic. From high, high up in the bell tower, Belle stood with Rumpelstiltskin at her side. They raised their hands and declared sanctuary. Right before the smoke that filled her lungs made her faint in his arms. 

“I want that door down now!” 

As the soldiers attempted to throw open the church doors, they suddenly saw Rumpelstiltskin hurling down giant stones and wooden beams from the sky. Below, David Nolan and Jefferson rallied the people to fight the soldiers to hold them off. They fought the soldiers valiantly, but couldn’t keep them forever. The soldiers heaved until at last they knocked down the door. Rumpelstiltskin, seeing their invasion, tried to figure a way to stop them. Until, he came across the vat of molten lead sitting up on the roof. Using all of his incredible power, he directed the raging shower to rain fire down below. Down, down it fell and down down lightning struck and down down went bows from arrows until every one of them was dead and out of his way. Seeing it clear, he went back to Belle where he’d placed her on the cot with her head elevated. When he tried to wake her, she wouldn’t even flinch. He poured water down her throat just like that first day together. Tears of anger flooded his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her. He placed his head to her chest. 

Maurice French had missed the onslaught that killed his soldiers and stood behind Rumpelstiltskin. His beloved niece, the one that should have been his daughter, was gone. And it was all Rumpelstiltskin’s fault. Maurice knew the one way to kill a devil. Rip his heart out. So he stepped forward quite as a mouse while the man who corrupted Belle remained not phased at her side. Belle’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Maurice’s hand drawn back ready for attack and pushed Rumpelstiltskin out of the way. A coward of what he had been about to do, Maurice hadn’t looked where his hand went. It dove into Belle’s chest and gripped tight sending her in absolute pain. She could feel every bone in her body breaking. She gasped, choked for air. Her blood turned to poison from the invasion and she could see everything going dark. It was like someone was turning the volume down and a shock of pain all the way up. She then watched as Rumpelstiltskin sliced Maurice’s arm off. To protect her, he took her heart. He quickly conjured a box to put it in and sent it far away. 

Belle took the dagger that he had given her to get out of the ropes and approached Maurice screaming over his arm. 

“You have tried to kill me twice.”

“No, no. I tried to teach you! I love you, Belle!” 

“Love. What do you know of love? Who have you ever loved?”

“My brother. I tried to help him as well, but he was wicked.” 

“Wicked. You are wicked. And the wicked shall not go unpunished.” 

Archdeacon French rushed towards the opening to escape, but a gust of wind slammed it closed. “Now, Belle. You don’t want to hurt me.” 

In that moment, Belle heard three words. Right against her neck. In Ruby’s voice.

_Yes you do._

It was with no help that Belle pushed Maurice French towards the edge of the balcony and shoved him over the edge into the fiery pool below. She then sat on the floor. There lied all that she had ever loved. Rumpelstiltskin walked over and hugged her. The world was cruel and ugly, but there were times when there were people and the world was not at its cruelest. It was the only thing she’d ever known. Light and dark. Foul and fair. She had known both extremities of it. Someday life would be better. Love would be more blind. Hope lived on in her heart as she and Rumpelstiltskin stayed there, keeping each other warm until morning. They watched the sun come up and they shared a glance. 

Belle walked over to the edge of the balcony to see there had been survivors. All of Storybrooke, Maine was now coming together to rebuild and make things better for them all. She opened her mouth and sang her last song for Saint Mary. With no heart it meant nothing, but she felt that best giving the circumstance. A lot of people lost their lives last night. A lot of people weren’t going to see their loved ones anymore. No fathers returning home from this. There had been casualties on both ends. Mothers, daughters, loved ones. Singing with no passion and no heart was for them. They had lost their loved ones. Because the beast of Saint Mary’s had fallen in love with a devil. As she sang, Ruby turned to stone for the final time. It was her greatest song. She would sing no longer. Until…

_Two years later._

Belle, strolling by the Seine in Pairs, nursed her baby while Rumpelstiltskin did whatever he did aside from being the most wonderful lover and father. She hadn’t believed him when he said the reason she found him with that bean was true love. He’d charmed it for that exact purpose just to see if her love was honest or if it was her never having somebody. He said that once he saw her standing there, he knew deep in his heart he couldn’t let her go. He’d given her the dagger used to control him based on trust. She’d given it back in exchange for her heart. She decided being able to feel was far greater than anything else in the world. It was with her that Rumpelstiltskin was able to find the thing he wanted most in this world. 

When he was young and human, Rumpelstiltskin had lost his son to the war. He’d been missing for six years and was now a fully grown man with a wife and child of their own on the way. Neal’s wife, as it turned out, was the daughter of David Nolan and Mary Margaret. It was Neal’s going missing that caused Rumpelstiltskin to turn into the Dark One. He was the actual mythical creature they told in campfire stories around the world to scare children. Bell wondered as she held little Baelee if their child being born of true love was going to be as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin had said. If she took after her father’s dark magic, they might have an entirely different war on their hand. With another life growing inside of her, she had great fears about the two siblings. He promised that he’d seen the future of their children and had nothing to worry about. They were going to grow up and be as beautiful as she was.

Every night Belle could still hear the bombs that went off in the distance when she didn’t tell him Gaston had tried to touch her. Each time a stranger showed kindness, Belle flinched waiting for them to turn. She was on edge constantly. The only comfort she found when her daughter was playing and Rumpelstiltskin was away, was singing. Nothing too loud and the moment it started straining she stopped. Baelee heard her once and begged to have the stories sung to her each and every night instead of read. She would. She was never going to let her children grow up thinking they were unloved. She was going to do anything to protect them, but not from the outside world. It was a terrifying place for her, but she wasn’t going to stand in the way of them. Any second they wanted to go out and play she would follow them close behind. They kept her sane. They kept her home. They kept her warm. The days of pain were far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end, dudes! i hope you enjoyed. if you have any comments or concerns, please send them to my tumblr (sunlitflowers). i do have anonymous turned on for those of you without an account here or there and it's the best way to get in touch with me!


End file.
